


Him

by yourpotato



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Unrequited Love, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Josh loves Tyler. Tyler loves Jenna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a tiny fic i wrote. inspired by several songs by Dodie Clark. hope you enjoy

Is he allowed to look at Tyler this way? He can’t help it, really. He’s just so nice to look at. He could stare for hours at those chocolate eyes and coral lips. He adores the way his crooked bottom teeth show when he speaks, and how his eyelashes drape themselves over his cheeks when he blinks. Josh loves him.

Josh always lingers when they hug, holding onto the moment. Tyler just laughs melodically and hugs him tighter. He smells of vanilla and winter. His skin feels warm against Josh’s. He’s too good to be true.

“Hey, dude! What’re you doin?” Tyler laughs as he sees Josh holding up his phone, snapping a photo. He is quick to cover his face with his hands.

“Just taking a picture,” the elder chuckles and locks the device. Sometimes the singer looks too perfect to not capture it.

Tyler looks at him, amused grin on his face. His tan skin glows under the afternoon sun and he is so beautiful. “I’m gorgeous, I know,” he jokes, wiggling his eyebrows. Josh laughs. He loves him.

Tyler makes Josh’s insides turn to jelly. When he feeds him his pizza, and teasingly wipes away any mess with a napkin. When they’re playing shows and he talks to the audience with such sincerity, Josh can’t stop smiling. When their eyes meet and the crowd is going wild, singing along to the songs, he’s on cloud nine. Tyler means everything to him. He’d never tell though. Not a word. 

Along comes Jenna. She’s funny, kind and loving. Her long blond locks fall effortlessly around her pretty face whenever she turns. She has the most beautiful blue eyes and a bright smile. Josh can see why Tyler fell in love with her. She sparks his life in ways Josh will never know. In those moments he feels incredibly small.

He doesn’t hate Jenna. How could he? Tyler loves her more than anything, and Josh could never think ill of her. That doesn’t mean it is not painful to see him holding her close and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

It’s the end of Tyler’s bachelor party. All of his friends have gone home for the night, but Josh stays. He always stays. They’re lying together on Tyler and Jenna’s bed, talking about everything and nothing. Both of them are intoxicated and half asleep. The singer looks so pretty in the dim lights of the bedroom. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are drooping adorably. Josh exhales slowly. 

“You’re my best friend, Josh,” Tyler mumbles, his words slurring. “You know that right?”

“Of course,” Josh smiles and his heart swells. Despite everything, all the pain and heartache, Tyler is his best friend and he always will be. 

Without warning, Tyler leans over, pressing their lips together. The touch is gentle. It’s a bit sloppy, but Josh doesn’t mind at all. He loves him. Kissing Tyler is heavenly soft and warm. They stay like that for a moment; lips brushing together lazily. It’s only as Tyler pulls away, that Josh realizes what they’re doing. Tyler is getting married in twelve hours. He feels his chest tighten as he turns over, facing away from his friend. Tyler says nothing. They fall asleep.

The next day, Tyler stands at the altar next to his wife-to-be. She is dressed in a gorgeous white gown, and the groom is looking at her as if life is perfect and the world is new. He looks happy. Josh on the other hand feels bittersweet. He is happy for Tyler, of course he is. He has found the dime piece wife he’s always wished for. But oh, it hurts.

“You may kiss the bride,” the priest announces. Friends and family erupt into applause. Josh swallows down his feelings and grins widely. He’s good at that. 

The feeling of Tyler’s lips linger on his own as he watches the newlyweds walk back down the aisle. Their eyes meet for a moment, and Josh melts under the warm gaze. At least he gets to keep those eyes in his life. Tyler tastes of apple juice and peach, but to him, Josh tastes of nothing at all. He was stupid to think that he could compare to the pretty girl with the beach blonde hair.

“You love him,” Jenna’s mild voice speaks up one evening. Josh stares at her, heart dropping. Her face shows no signs of judgement or anger. She looks almost sorrowful.

“Don’t tell him,” Josh whispers and shakes his head slightly. He glances over his shoulder, seeing Tyler in the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn in the microwave. He can’t know.

“Do you hate me?”

“No,” he says, voice firm but quiet. “I don’t hate you.”

Tyler doesn’t remember their drunken kiss, nor does Jenna tell him about Josh’s feelings. He’s glad. Tyler has a good life. He’s happily married and Josh doesn’t want to interfere with that. 

Because he loves him.


End file.
